


Your Touch

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexually Frustrated Haru, Vending Machine Incident, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru had never been one to even think about sexual attraction, never mind act on it. Maybe that's why the little things like a voice, ending up arousing him so much. </p><p>It just so happened that Sousuke was the first one to act upon it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch

All he had wanted was a cold drink from the vending machine when it happened. The aura surrounding the taller, broader man was almost threatening, Haru didn’t suspect anyone else. His knowledge was limited, he just knew that the man and Rin were close and the filthy look he would always shoot him.

What he didn’t account for was being pushed up against said vending machine. He blamed it on the way his t-shirt and jacket slid up against the cool glass and chilled his pale skin, the reason for the goosebumps along his flesh.  
It definitely wasn’t the way he could feel his hot breath close to his face, his leg almost daringly between his, and that detrimental tone of voice that Haru knew could tear away at him inch by inch.

It was hardly unknown that Sousuke was attractive. He was tall, broad and handsome, what wasn’t to love? Perhaps it was his somewhat scary presence that drove people away. He did always look like he was hiding something. Those piercing eyes would stab at you like daggers. 

Haru wasn’t afraid of him by no means, not even intimidated. Sousuke meant nothing to him, he was just a friend of a friend’s. 

Although, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

No matter how hard he tried, Haru couldn’t seem to shake the thoughts of Sousuke’s strong, large hands gliding over his body. He bet he was a good lover; powerful thrusts that’d make one scream. It was strange, he’d never had these sorts of thoughts before. Sure, he was a teen in his prime but sexual encounters had never been something that often crossed his mind. While the idea of sexuality was another matter in itself. He was sure that his “attraction” to water had been as far as anyone thought it ever went. That and excusing the small suspicions of his relationship with Rin and Makoto over time and the incidents in middle school involving Kisumi. 

“Don't ever get in Rin's way again.” Sousuke’s brash voice had uttered in a demeaning tone. Haru noticed the way his breath hovered close to his face, his eyebrows furrowed leaving small creases. 

Haru shuddered, he could feel tingles up his spine. There was something oddly arousing about his voice but he couldn’t work out what it was. This kind of feeling was beyond him, aside from the occasional morning surprise, no leg brushing lightly against his inner thigh had made him this hard.

Soon, he realised what was happening. He should’ve guessed from his flush-stained cheeks and how his palms were growing sweaty. He wasn’t sure when his lips had parted but he was panting softly now. He was oh so painfully hard and he wasn’t sure what to do next.

Apparently Sousuke had other plans, Haru had expected he’d just leave now he’d made his point. A frown was evident on his face when he arrived and backed him up against the vending machine but now it was beginning to curl. Haru didn’t say anything, he just stared back at him however it was growing increasingly more difficult to do so with his current state of arousal. 

A leg pushed experimentally against his crotch. Sousuke’s eyes widened slightly at the confirmation that the smaller man was in fact as hard as a rock. Haru heard himself gasp lowly but couldn’t quite seem to register that it had come from his lips. He almost wanted to cover his mouth with his hands but there was no time before Sousuke pushed his leg harder.

“What-” was all he managed to utter before Sousuke had grabbed him by his hair. Haru grit his teeth, wondering what was going to happen and knowing that Makoto wouldn’t be happy if anything happened.

“Just...shut up!” it was almost a hushed yell. 

Willingly, he silenced. Sousuke was somewhat shocked. He stared at Haru with a frustrated expression, almost glaring at the blush on his cheeks from his arousal; it was erotic. 

One of Sousuke’s large hands met with where his leg had collided with Haru’s erection. The fingers brushed over the sensitive spot and he grunted in response. Haru’s hips rolled towards the touch, he never knew he wanted this. He nor Sousuke seemed to be complaining however.

 

His fingers reached below his waistband and under his swimsuit. Still wearing the damn thing, Sousuke had inwardly thought. It was a problem pushed aside as he roughly grabbed his hard cock and tugged it out over his clothing. There was something embarrassing about it, they were in a public place after all. Anyone could walk over and see what they were doing. That fact was also rather arousing in that sense. Haru gave a breathy gasp as he was touched at the center of his arousal, the touch somewhat foreign (being not his own hand.) 

Sousuke’s face scrunched back into one of concentration as his fingers glided along the shaft of Haru’s cock. He was somewhat growing dissatisfied the more he played around, sparing him the friction he needed. Haru was growing surprisingly impatient. He hesitantly reached down to grab Sousuke’s wrist and jerk his hips towards the contact needily. 

His teal eyes widened for a split second before quickly going back to squinting. Pushing Haru’s head back against the vending machine, he gave him a squeeze at the base of his shaft causing him to groan in discomfort. 

Haru quickly realised his impatient mistake as Sousuke jerked him rapidly. His hand moved at an erratic pace along his cock, rubbing his thumb teasingly along the slit and around the head every other pump. He found it difficult to hold it in. Short breathy moans escaped his bitten lip and he quickly felt his legs turn to jelly. He could hardly support himself against the machine as Sousuke showed no mercy in pleasuring him. He’d never been touched like this, the feeling of his own hand couldn’t even compare to the immense sensitivity of another’s. 

Feeling his hips roll closer absent-mindedly, Haru felt himself draw close. He tried not to release too many moans as he was fearful someone would catch them. It would be a hard thing to explain. No pun intended. Apparently Sousuke had caught on as he began to squeeze and toy lightly at his balls as he pumped.

His fingers curled into Sousuke’s jacket as he came in short spurts, the white substance staining the taller man’s fingers. He grimaced at the sight and Haru took a moment to catch his breath. It was short lived as Sousuke pressed his lips against his. Haru jerked back in response, the warmth of Sousuke’s chapped lips leaving as quickly as they appeared.

Before Haru could utter a word - why? - Sousuke had turned on his heels and left. Haru scrunched up his face, his tongue tracing over his lips quietly. Slowly, he neatened himself out and made himself look presentable. He reached down and grabbed the can he had ordered from the vending machine.

He couldn’t help but be somewhat satiated from the events. Although, still utterly confused. What could it have meant? Or did it mean anything at all?

In his confusion, he left the room, hands still tracing the outlines of Sousuke’s lips on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. That was my first Free! fic. SouHaru isn't even my OTP but boy does this ship need more fanfiction and fanart and appreciation in general. Any combo of Sousuke/Haru/Makoto/Rin is good for me though.  
> I have a mighty need for sexually frustrated Haru and demanding Sousuke. I tried to avoid dialogue and what not because not only am I not too good at that, I worried I'd be too OOC. It's hard getting into new characters.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
